Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes is the mother of Caroline Forbes. Caroline, Liz's daughter, is a close friend and classmate to Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. Liz and her homosexual husband, Bill Forbes, are divorced which is hard for Caroline because she doesn't get to see her father much now that he is off with his boyfriend (Steven) most of the time. Sheriff Forbes and her ex are also members of the Town Council, who secretly protects the town from the vampires. Elizabeth's daughter Caroline was turned into a vampire by Katherine Pierce, leaving Liz torn between her daughter or the Town Council, who help protect the town from the type of monster caroline is. Elizabeth Forbes is a member of the Forbes Family and a member of the Town Council. Early life Elizabeth Forbes was born in 1972 and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a member of the Founding Families. She went to high school along with Miranda Sommers and Kelly Donovan, who she didn't like. She also had known Logan Fell since he was six. She, along with the members of the other Founding Families, were raised with the knowledge that vampires existedandthat they could return to Mystic Falls any day. Liz was raised to hate vampires, believing they were monsters and that they didn't have any good in them, that all vampires are pure evil. This is later proven later on that not all vampires are evil, that some of them still have humanity left in them. Liz was also once married to Bill Forbes, having their daughter Caroline with him. He later left her, however, after admitting that he was gay. Season One Sheriff Forbes has a strained relationship with her daughter Caroline Forbes, but she cares for her well-being. When Caroline got drunk at the Mystic Grill, her mother arrested the bartender for not checking the IDs properly (unaware that Lexi had used compulsion on him). She is a member of The Town Council, who secretly protect the town from vampires. Despite Caroline's previous involvement with Damon, Liz seems to put her trust in him. Damon wins Liz over when he saves her from being attacked by Lexi, another vampire, who came to celebrate 's birthday. Damon also supplied her with vervain to protect herself, her deputies and the Town Council. She cares about the safety of the people in Mystic Falls and even tried her best to dispose of Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire whom she had known since childhood. Logan had hated her for not giving him a proper grave, so he kidnapped Caroline to blackmail her. Later Sheriff Forbes was relieved that Damon and Stefan had saved her. During Mayor Lockwood and John Gilbert's coup to kill the tomb vampires on Founder's Day, Elizabeth opposed their plan to use the town as bait and was furious when they revealed that they had gone behind her back by allying with her deputies. John knocked her out and tied her to a chair with her cuffs when she refused to go through with the plan. Carol Lockwood found her like this after her husband was knocked out and thrown in the basement to be burnt with the other vampires. Elizabeth later broke the news to that his father was dead and to both Tyler and that Caroline was undergoing surgery for internal bleeding. Season Two Sheriff Forbes remained at the hospital, awaiting the synopsis of her daughter's condition. Damon arrived and she told him that Richard Lockwood had died in the basement, unaware that Damon already knew it. He asked whether he had been a vampire, but Elizabeth denied it. All she could worry about was Caroline and she broke down crying. Damon hugged her and tried to comfort her. Elizabeth went to the Lockwood house and argued with Carol Lockwoodabout whose fault it was that Richard was killed. Damon got them to stop arguing by reminding them that they were on the same side. Later, in Kill or be Killed, Mason reveals to Liz that Damon and Stefan were vampires. She denies this immediately, but Mason proves it by spiking a cup of lemonade with vervain. Liz watches Damon drink and gag on the vervain saturated lemonade. Later, Damon, who is furious at Mason for spiking the lemonade, attempts to kill him together with Stefan, falling right into Elizabeth's trap. The Salvatore brothers are shot several times with wooden bullets, and dragged to the underground chamber, where Elizabeth tortures them to get information. Damon refuses to give anything, while Stefan is unconscious, and Elizabeth orders to have them staked. Damon asks why Liz is doing this, as they were friends. Elizabeth replies that the friendship was a lie and shoots him again. Just before the Salvatore's were about to be staked, Caroline and Elena arrive and Caroline drains a deputy of blood, and kills another. Beside herself from her daughters revelation, when Damon threatens to kill Liz, Liz begs him to out of mercy, because she cannot stand the idea of her daughter being a vampire. Damon yanks Elizabeth up, but does not hurt her, saying that they were still friends. He intends to hold her captive at the Salvatore Boarding House until the vervain wears off and he will be able to compel her. Later, Elizabeth spends a very little amount of quality time with her vampire daughter, Caroline. Caroline later replies it was the best and most open conversation they have ever had but she compelled her to forget that she, Stefan and Damon were vampires once the vervain wore off. Crying, she also compelled her to believe she had gotten sick and that she took care of her, that they bickered and that her "selfish" daughter, who loves her very much, went right back to ignoring her again, just like it always was. She didn't appear again in a few episodes until'' The Descent,'' where she called Damon about a series of deaths caused by a vampire, (Rose). Damon staked Rose who was already dying of a werewolf bite, out of mercy. Damon later presented the body to Liz saying he would bury it himself. She learned about the vampires for the second time when Matt Donovan came to ask her about his sister's murder. At the end she and Matt elaborated a plan in with Matt ask Caroline to tell her everything then to compel him to forget. But he had already taken vervain allowing him to remember everything and then tell Liz. She cried as she told him her daughter is dead and they must do something about the vampires. (Know Thy Enemy) When a puzzled Matt comes to visit her, she tells him that she needs more time and keep on pretending that he doesn't know anything. (The Last Dance) Again she talks to Matt and he said he doesn't want to spy on Caroline any more and that she seems the same, but she insists that vampire have no humanity or soul and that its all an act. He asks her why she is waiting and she said she needs more information. She admits that when she looks at Caroline she still sees her daughter. (The Last Day) Elizabeth tried to kill Damon who, after being bitten by Tyler, was delusional. Damon escaped and Elizabeth had to imprison Elena in her office, but in her attempt to shoot him, he fled and she shot Jeremy, who was standing behind Damon, instead. Horrified when Jeremy died, Elizabeth was shocked when Caroline tried to feed Jeremy her blood to heal him. Later Caroline announced to Elizabeth that Jeremy would be okay much to her shock that Jeremy was brought back from the dead. Caroline confesses that Elizabeth had known about her being a vampire and had compelled her to forget. Caroline tells Elizabeth that in spite of the fact that she was a vampire, she was also her daughter and hugs her. In tears of amazement, Elizabeth returns her embrace. Season Three In the season three premiere, although she does not appear, it is revealed that Liz is helping and track down and by keeping track of animal attacks all over the country. This leads Damon and Alaric to Tennessee where they find that Stefan killed two women and that they are tracking werewolves. In The End of the Affair, Liz is calling her daughter on her mobile phone to make plans for lunch when appears at her door. When her daughter was taken captive (and tortured) by her ex-husband Bill, she needed help from Tyler to save Caroline. Liz holds her gun at Bill when he leaves the chamber where Caroline is held captive, while Tyler to rescues her. In Disturbing Behavior, ''Liz asks Damon to help her deal with Bill whom she had locked up in the same cell where he held Caroline. There, Damon bites Bill to find out if he is vervain free, and tasting no vervain in his blood compels him to forget everything. In ''Our Town, Klaus shares withCarol Lockwood about who he really is. He tells her that he will rein in his hybrids and use them to protect Mystic Falls from the supernatural. In exchange, he wanted help dealing with Stefan Salvatore who was killing his hybrids because he was refusing to comply with his demands. Liz told Damon that she refused this deal because it meant that Klaus would be holding the town hostage. Later, Matt brings Caroline home from her birthday party where Tyler bit her. Caroline has already started showing symptoms due to the accelerated rate of a hybrid bite. Liz tries to make her comfortable. Klaus then arrives and asks to be let in because he can heal Caroline. Liz knows that Klaus wants something in return but Klaus only asks for her support. She invites him in. Klaus cures Caroline after talking to her about the benefits of being a vampire and the fact that he himself had envisioned a possible suicide during his hard life. In Bringing Out The Dead, Liz arrives at Elena's home and delivers her some news about the weapon used in the murder of Meredith's ex-friend. Elena figures out that the weapon belongs to her family. Sheriff Forbes also explains that Elena is the main suspect in that crime. In 1912, she arrests Alaric as a suspect of murder, and tells him of the evidence against him. Damon tries to convince her that Alaric is not the killer, but she threatens to lock Damon up as well. Later, she questioned Matt and Elena about their break-in at Merdith's apartment and says that Meredith cleared Alaric's name and he will be released. In Before Sunset, Elizabeth Forbes is invited in by Carol. She asks why she called this council meeting, but she tells her she did not and that it was Alaric who called the meeting. Alaric then informs the rest of the council how Carol and Elizabeth are hypocrites and aren't really protecting the town because their children are a Vampire and a Hybrid. In The Departed, Carol and Elizabeth call Tyler and Caroline to The Lockwood Mansion. They reveal to them that Alaric outed them to the council and they will kill them after they find Klaus. Liz gives them some new identities, whilst Carol hands them some money to leave town. The both think it's the right decision in keeping their children safe. Season Four At the beginning of Growing Pains, Liz was informed by Pastor Young that she was going to be fired from her job because she could no longer protect the town due to her conflicting interests. She warned him that he had no idea what he was dealing with. When she tried to warn her daughter to run and make sure she was far away, she was too late and Caroline was captured. Later, she protected Matt from Damon when Damon attacked him out of rage for his role in Elena's death and transition into a vampire. In Memorial, Liz asks Damon if he played a role in the explosion causing the deaths of the town council members. He tells her he didn't, and snarkily replies that, if he had wanted to kill them, he would have fed from them and not caused an explosion to happen. In'' After School Special, She gives a speech at Carol Lockwood's memorial and appoints Rudy Hopkins as mayor. She then tells Rudy the true cause of death of Carol, and later listens to April as she tells her about the death of the founder's coucil. Attitude toward Vampires As a member of the Council, her priority other than enforcing the laws of Mystic Falls is to protect the town from vampires. However, she is oblivious of the other supernatural threats on the town. She had no remorse in torturing Damon when she discovered he was a vampire. She was shocked and recoiled when discovering her daughter was a vampire, and did not want to talk to her until Caroline forced her, but faced with the situation she showed motherly compassion. She has an exact opposite, if not worse, reaction the second time she discovers Stefan, Damon and Caroline's secret and probably planned to kill them. She was shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves and feels conflicted by her duty to the town and the love she has for her daughter. She learns the truth about everything and finally accepts her daughter as a vampire after learning more about the supernatural. Appearances Sheriff Forbes is the second-most recurring character to appear on the series. She has a total of 27 appearances as of now. Name "Elizabeth" is a biblical name, the cousin of Mary and mother of John the Baptist. From the Hebrew אֱלִישֶׁבַע ''(Elisheva) "God is my oath". The name became very popular in English languages after Elizabeth I, Queen of England. The name "Isobel" is a Latin variation of this name. Trivia *Liz's relationship with her daughter has been one of the major points of the series from that of a complicated and strained relationship between mother and daughter in the first season to that of one between a vampire hunter and a vampire in the second. The Forbes' family problems came to ahead in season two when Liz discovered that her daughter had become what she had spent her life protecting her against. However, after accepting that her daughter was a vampire, and not a monster, the two grow a lot closer. *Now that she knows of the vampires, Liz has a closer relationship with Caroline and is still friends with Damon. However, she still doesn't trust vampires and asks Matt to add vervain to drinks at the Grill to prevent compulsion. *She and her ex-husband had a complicated and hostile relationship after their break-up but they reconciled in the face of his death. *Liz was not the sheriff for a short while, having been removed from office by the Council after it was revealed that she had been concealing the truth to them about Tyler and Caroline being a hybrid and vampire. However it seems that she was restored to the post after the council died in Pastor Young cabin. *As of Carol's death in ''O Come, All Ye Faithful, Liz is the only major recurring character from Season One to survive and she is the only main mother who is still alive. *Liz one of three reccuring characters who appear in more that 20 episodes. Other two are Carol and Rebekah. *Liz has met every main character except Katherine. Gallery Season 1 Candles Sheriff Forbes 1.jpg 497793_1279793384239_full.jpg Season 2 Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h47m37s147.png Candles Sheriff Forbes 1.jpg Damon comforts sheriff forbes.png Forbesdeputiesshot.jpg JohnSherrifForbees.jpg KillOrBeKilled2.jpg KillOrBeKilled3.jpg KillOrBeKilled7.jpg Masonforbesvampires.jpg Sheriff Forbes 1 the return 1.png Sheriff Forbes 2 the return 2.png Sheriff Forbes 3 the return 3.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h47m37s147.png TheLastDance09.jpg tumblr_ljepxjqTl51qe437po1_500.gif tumblr_lk7xmrkeP81qjvp8lo1_500.png tumblr_lmaxsqAJDM1qh8ov4o1_500.png tumblr_ll8v6khxRa1qik2noo1_500.gif Elizabeth Forbes ~ The Last Dance.png Season 3 liz 3x3.png Season 4 S4ep1p16.png S4ep1p15.png S4ep1p38.png S4ep1p35.png See also fr:Elizabeth Forbes Category:Forbes Family Category:Humans Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters